Toxic
by Fred.MC
Summary: When Sookie's Cousin, Belle Stackhouse arrives in Bon Temps, Eric is automatically obsessed with her. Belle is also a fairy but drinking her blood might turn out to be ... toxic
1. Chapter 1 The other Stackhouse

Merlotte's Bar and Grill's huge light was flashing at me in this warm and sticky July night. I can't even believe I was back here and everything in my body was screaming at me to walk far, really far away from here. Not to mention the approximately fifty people's thought I could hear from outside the bar. I took a deep breath and gagged at the horrible smell that filled my lungs.

As I walked into Merlotte my mind was invaded by dozen of thoughts. It kind of took me by surprise. I never knew how to control those invasions in my head. A tall redhead smiled at me and welcomed me.

"Welcome to Merlotte, my name is Jessica I will be your waitress tonight. Do you want to take a seat at the bar?" Jessica said almost automatically.

"Hi There" I said shyly. "Is Sookie working tonight?" I asked hoping for a positive answer. Jessica looked disappointed by my question, almost offended.

"Look I know I am a vampire but I am quicker and more effective for that matter…" Jessica said quickly.

"I am sorry… It's not what I meant. I have nothing against vampire, I am just looking for Sookie, she's my cousin"

"Belle?" I heard my name being called through the noise in my head "Oh my goodness, Belle is that you" Sookie called dropping two plates onto a table and coming toward me. She gave me a big hug. "Jessica, this is Belle Stackhouse, Belle you met Jessica" I nodded at the vampire as she grinned and hugged me as well.

"Sorry about earlier, so nice to meet you" Jessica added.

Sookie took my hand and dragged me to the bar.

"Oh my lord Belle, what are you doing here? Is everything ok?" She asked while grabbing a beer from behind the bar but I stopped her before she could open it.

"Oh no Doll, alcohol makes the voices even worst."

_Oh lord she is a fairy too _Sookie thought _she can't stay here if they find out they will kill her like they tried to kill me. _

"Sookie stop please, you are giving me a headache." I told her

"Sorry" She said shyly. "Do you want to go the house I should be finished in a couple of hours. It's quiet there"

"That would be great, Thanks" I said relieved.

I parked in front of grandmamma Stackhouse. We used to play in the backyard all summer long when Sookie, Jason, Hadley and I were kids. Seeing the place brought back so many good memories. Somebody was leaning against the poll in front of the house. _Well well who is that _I heard the tall blonde man thinking as I approached. Great! I thought sarcastically.

"Hi there" I said waving my hand slowly.

"Who are you?" he said coldly, his blue eyes piercing mine in a hot gaze.

"Who are you?" I asked back. His lip twitched in a wicked smile.

"I asked first" _I might as well play with her for a while, Sookie wont be back for at least two hours. _

"You know Sookie" I asked

_What's that smell? _He thought looking at me more closely.

"Don't bother, the smell is not coming from me" I snapped, "something must have died nearby" I looked around then back at him. "Tell me your name and I'll tell you mine" He smiled wider.

"Humans don't really win when playing with me" he stood straight and looked behind me. "I'm Eric" He added "Eric Northman" He added like I should know what it means. I arched an eyebrow

"Vampire?" I asked

_She must be from out of state if she doesn't know me. How does she know Sookie, what does she want from her, what the fuck is that smell_

"Sorry if I don't know all the vampire of this state" I snapped, suddenly his eyes changed filled with surprise.

"How do you know…"? He said surprise "Who the fuck are you?"

"Belle Stackhouse, Sookie's cousin" I opened the door of my cousin's house and walked in but Eric followed me in, and before I could say anything I was pinned on the floor, his hand around my throat.

"What are you?" He growled. Smelling me. "a human by any other name would smell as sweet…" He slowly licked my neck and hummed. "you are a fairy" He added.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I said. "get off me"

He laughed slowly and smelled my hair.

"Ok, I have enough of you" I closed my eyes and managed to put my right hand on his chest. When his fang came out an electric shock went through his body and jerked him out against the entry door.

Sookie ran through the door and found Eric sitting on the floor his back against the wall.

"What happened?" She asked looking at me and then Eric _Belle what did you do, what's wrong with him _

"Relax Sook, Eric here tried to make a snack out of me" I said standing up smoothing my dress and my hair "he's fine. Just shocked" I dismissed him with my hand and walked to the sitting room. "he'll wake up soon enough. I knew how much he meant for you, according to the things you guys been doing, he has pretty dirty thoughts"

"You can hear his thoughts?" Sookie asked in shock

I took a deep breath. I am definitely back in Bon Temps.

"Sookie, cous, I am so happy to see you, it's been too long" I said hoping to change the subject. "This place hasn't change a bit"

"I am happy to see you too Belle, things are a bit crazy here" She said _Holy shit she can hear Eric's thought, why can't I, I would give anything to hear what's going on in his head. _

"don't sweat it, there is nothing much in his mind, pretty one track mind if you ask me" I wink at her

"eww, gross. Don't"

"I had to leave Venice, things were getting too noisy over there" I said "you know how it is, with the flood and all, too much suffering it was driving me crazy"

"I heard it was pretty bad over there" She said bringing some lemonade from the kitchen

"Can I stay here for a bit? I need to find a job. Which is pretty hard with all those thoughts going on in my head"

"So you can hear people's thoughts too?" She asked surprised.

"Sookie, I know you can too, it's in our blood"

"Can you hear vampires?" She asked.

"Yeah, but less loudly"

Eric moaned and slowly stood. He took a step toward us but Sookie quickly stopped him. Eric looked at me then her.

"The buzzing will pass quickly" I said with a grin. His fangs came out and he growled

"Eric" Sookie said sharply "My cousin Belle here needs a job. Do you have a waitress position for her" She asked him like she could make him do anything she wanted.

He looked at me and I knew what he thought, little did he know that he wouldn't get it from me.

"Send her to the club in the morning." He said before disappearing.

Sookie sat in the couch in front of me and sighed.

"You like him?" I said with a smile

"I thought I did" She said softly "but it turned out it was only chemical, I had a bit of his blood"

Millions of thoughts ran threw her head, so much suffering, physically and emotionally. I was aching for her.

"I won't be any trouble, once I can afford my own house, I will leave"

"I am glad you are here" She said "I missed you"

The next morning I walked into Fangtasia. Sookie told me all about the place, Vampire Bar. To be honest it was the only place I could bare to work, vampire thoughts were much less louder than humans and easier to handle.

Eric was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, a glass full of red liquid in his hand. Blood I presumed.

"Belle" he said seriously "You're late"

"I am.. sorry" I said surprise

_Here is that smell again _he thought. He looked at me attentively without saying a word. _Can you hear my thoughts? _I chose to ignore his question. He didn't need to know that, it was not relevant to the purpose of my visit. _I don't even know where to start with you, maybe the basement. _ I looked around for a second, the place was empty.

"There is nobody here" Eric said standing and walking toward me. "So Belle Stackhouse, Cousin of Sookie Stackhouse, grand daughter of Earl Stackhouse" He said slowly.

"I didn't know you needed a background check to get a job in a bar" I said, I knew he would soon smell it. Vampires are like sharks; they smell emotions, fear, or the lack of it. I was not afraid. I had no reason to be. "I worked for two years at Cassidy's bar down in Venice and.."

"Your resume does not interest me" He said touching my blonde hair. He slowly pushed a piece that was falling in front of my face behind my ear and stroked my neck "I don't need a waitress" He had and confusion came across my face.

"Then why am I here" I said looking at his hand pushing my hair off my shoulder exposing my neck

"You are different" He said leaning toward me "What are you?"

"What do you mean" I asked

"You are not human" Eric said suddenly grabbing my neck pulling me toward him. "You are alone, in a strange place, with a ten century old vampire who has his hand on your throat and yet, I smell no fear, only that intoxicating scent that I have never smelled before. I want to taste you" He said between his teeth has his fangs came out.

"I wouldn't recommend it Eric" I said holding on his gaze. "I don't taste good, and to answer your question, I am human, you are a smart man, or vampire I should say and if you know what's good for you, you will find something else to feed from. I have no interest in getting into any kind of trouble. So if you have no job for me I will show myself out."

Eric released me and stepped away.

"You are starting tonight, I will put you on the night shift for the next two weeks. You are my new obsession Belle Stackhouse. I will have my eyes on you" He said with a grin.

"You gotta do what you gotta do" I said. "uniform?" I asked

"Ginger will drop it at Sookie's today" Eric said with a grin.

I came back to gran's house after passing by the grocery store. Sookie and Jason were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Belle!" Jason shouts standing up and sweeping me off my feet _Damn she is hot _

"Eww Jason, you are such a pervert" I said as he put me down

"What are you doing here?" he said

"Belle is staying here with me now" Sookie said putting a fresh pot of coffee on the table.

" I just got a job at Fangtasia" I said emptying the groceries. Jason looked at Sookie then me.

"Are you crazy, you just arrive here and you are already playing with the fangers" He said obviously mad.

"it's a job, they won't touch me" I said

"that's what they do, they fuck with your mind, they fuck with you, they drink your blood and throw you away when they are done" He said quickly. "I am sick and tired of seeing people I love getting killed"

"You know what Jay… If I die, you don't have to come to my funeral, deal?" I said giving him a hug. "What is with this town, everybody is so jumpy"

"A lot of weird things are happening here Belle" Sookie said taking a sip of coffee "And Eric Northman and Bill Compton are usual at the center, with me"

"I will keep it in mind" I said

Later that the day. Sookie and I were laying in our bathing suit on a blanket in the yard.

"Lord this is relaxing" I said taking a deep breath.

_Lord I want to see Bill, I miss him, I shouldn't have broke up with him, maybe he misses me, what I am saying he is probably banging somebody else by now. _

"Sookie, what happened to you?" I asked. Obviously I needed to be put up to speed.

"Ooh Belle, I wouldn't even know where to start from, I really messed up" She spent the next three hours explaining to me the past four years. I couldn't believe what happened to her. "You will probably figure it out yourself but Eric is not someone you can trust, he is vicious and ruthless"

"Thanks for the tip doll, I will keep my eyes open"

The sun went down soon enough and I walked into Eric's office. He was doing paperwork a tall blonde woman standing next to him. She was beautiful and was wearing a long leather dress split from the thigh with killer Louboutins pumps and a cleavage to die for. I stood in front of him wearing a trench coat. He looked up and smirked.

"I would like to discuss my uniform" I said seriously.

"Pam leave us" He said without taking his eyes from me. He stood and walked around his desk and sat on it in front of me. "Show me" He ordered.

I opened my trench coat and took it off. I was wearing a strapless bandage Herve Leger black dress with an A-line cleavage and arriving about 5 inches underneath my butt and a pair of red strappy wedges. It was so tight I could see my goose bumps.

"I see nothing wrong with it" He said.

"Eric, I am here to work, if you need a sexual object, there are ten girls begging for it on the parking lot"

"You disdain is very attractive Belle" He whispered, "I like that you are not afraid of me"

"I have no reason to be afraid of you Eric, there is nothing you can do to me" I said pulling on my dress, which resulted in the cleavage going down.

"Don't under estimate me Miss Stackhouse, you obviously don't know who you are talking to"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a letter opener from the desk. He looked at me with extreme attention. I slowly cut my palm, not wincing thanks to what I was about to demonstrate to him. Abruptly I grabbed his forearm my blood touching his skin. Suddenly he winced with pain as smoke came out of his skin where my hand was touching him. I released his arms and a burn mark appeared.

"I guess that answers the question of what am I" I said my voice low as Eric was growling with pain. "I am a freak" holding my hand up, his eyes opened wide when the wound just closed by itself


	2. Chapter 2 First Night in Fangtasia

"I guess that answers the question of what am I" I said my voice low as Eric was growling with pain. "I am a freak" holding my hand up, his eyes opened wide when the wound just closed by itself

"I was not playing hard to get Eric" I said straightening up my dress. "The reason I am not afraid of you is that you can't harm me, but if you bite me, my blood will kill you"

_I have never seen such human before, she is so beautiful. I wonder if it's true, maybe it's just a trick to stop me from making her mine. _

I gasped. I have never really cared much for vampire. About five years ago, I had my first encounter with one of them on my way back from work. It was a terrifying episode. The bite left no mark on my skin and the vampire just burnt from inside out. The fear of what I could be was far worst of the fear of the attack.

I just met Eric Northman but I felt like I knew him already. I wish I could control the voices like Sookie does, but unfortunately I was not that lucky. I spent three hours reliving her life in her thoughts earlier that day. Pictures of Eric from the moment they met kept invading my head. I couldn't deny his obvious charm, and that sexual magnetism coming out of him.

"What do you want?" He asked after a minute. I smiled slowly.

"We all want what we can't have Eric Northman" _I want you _he thought "I just want a normal life" _There is no such things around here _"I am starting to get the idea" I said and quickly regretted it. Once again I was pinned to the wall, his cold muscular body pressed against mine. "you've got to stop doing that" I said catching up my breath.

"you, you can hear my thoughts" He said his face really close to mine. _That can be really useful I need her to be mine the things I could do to you. _A multitude of thought invaded my brain. He was thinking of what he would do to me and it was enough to make my body react to it. He arched his left eyebrow playfully. _Gotcha_

"It is a bit rude, don't you think" I said "I would rather you talk to me"

He ran his hand down my arm and up, goose bumps firing up my skin.

"I want you to be mine" He said pushing his hips against mine. "All of you"

"Let me go" I said "and at the end of my shift we will talk"

He ran his finger across my jaw then down my neck leaving a trail of fire on my skin.

"I might not be able to drink from you Belle and you might be a fucking mystery but there is one thing I can smell from miles away and that is a woman that wants to get fucked"

His sexual vibe was almost enough to make me come. His vibe and the thoughts of what he planned to do to me later

"it's a human feeling, you must know that" I said biting my lip and put my hand on his bare chest. "do you mind, I don't want to hurt you again"

Suddenly his lips were on mine, kissing me passionately, leaving me breathless for a couple of seconds. He released me as suddenly as he grabbed me, my legs barely holding me.

"It will give you something to think about" He said "Go to work" He ordered.

This place was absolutely fantastic work wise, amazing tips, very easy clientele. Eric spent hours sitting on the small stage following me with his eyes anywhere I was going sending me nasty thoughts. My temperature was definitely going higher along with my heartbeat, which was quite dangerous in a bar full of vampires.

"Hi there, what can I get for you tonight" I asked _shit I need V, that what I need _

"just a beer please" _look at that ass, why all hot chicks have to be vampires. Not that I would bring her back to my mamma anytime soon _

I took a deep breath "Beer it is"

The end of my shift was approaching but I needed a break from the noise in my head. I went to the back door and took a seat on a pile of boxes.

Silence was the only luxury that I could rarely afford. And yet even when I tried I never seem to be able to escape. Ginger came out a few minutes later and took a seat next to me lighting up a cigarette. I sight in relief. Ginger's mind sound like the care bear theme song.

"Belle" Eric shouted from inside the club. I looked up at Ginger who shrugged her shoulders.

I opened the door to his office slowly and found Eric counting a pill of receipt. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a black tight tank top showing his muscles.

"close the door" He ordered. He put down the receipt and grabbed a roll of cash. "this is for you. You did good tonight" He said not looking at me.

"Thank you" I grabbed the tips and fish the rest of them from my dress. "Vampires tip good"

"They do"

I looked at him and tilt my head on the side.

"Eric?" I said, after a second he looked up and his eyes met mine. I smiled and walked around his desk. I sat on the edge my skirt coming up my thighs. He looked down and up slowly.

"You are playing with fire Miss Stackhouse" He said his voice low.

I looked at his arm, you could still see a slight burn mark. I ran my finger across it gently.

"I think we both established that I have nothing to fear" I smiled. "thanks for the cash" I said grabbing my coat "I'll see you tomorrow night"

He caught me at the door

"you are not going anywhere Miss Stackhouse" He seemed threatening but deep down I could feel his fear and vulnerability. _Don't go please_

"You are asking something for me that I cannot give" I said slowly

"why the hell not" He asked.

"for me to give myself to you, you have to drink my blood" Slowly he realized what it meant for him and stepped away. "for some reason, I do not wish for you to die"

_**Note: Thanks for the review. I am always opened to suggestions, if you have any ideas for me, please share. **_

_**Although I have never been a big fan of Sookie/Eric.. but I do love the Character of Eric. **_

_**To help visualize Belle, I used Julienne Hough. **_


	3. Chapter 3 True Blood

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. **

Chapter 3 -

I walked out of Fangtasia feeling strong and powerful, somehow managing to be so bold in front of Eric was giving me such a rush of adrenaline. A part of me wanted to just give it all away, surrender to him and let him do whatever he felt like to me. Hum.. yes a really big part of me wanted that, but my protective instinct was screaming to go, run as far as I could. I put the money from my tips in my small purse, said goodbye to Pam, Ginger and the rest of the staff.

When I opened my eyes, the alarm clock was flashing 2:37pm. That's the thing with working for vampires, if you are not careful you would never see the sun. I went downstairs and found Sookie sitting at the kitchen table a cup of coffee in hand.

"Morning Sookie" I said grabbing a cup.

"Hey Belle, did you sleep well?" I nod and poured coffee in her cup to top it up. "Did Eric treat you well?"

"Yes" I said my lips hidden by my cup "He can be very charming"

"and equally vicious" She snorted "did he try anything?"

"Hum.. I could tell he wanted to, but no, he didn't" I said remembering the previous night. "Did he do anything with you?"

"I wish he didn't, it just makes my life so much harder" She said.

"So you two are connected?" I asked fishing for information. "I mean how does it work"

She sighed "It's all about the blood for them, when they drink your blood they can feel you, anywhere you are"

"So as long as there are no blood exchange, he is just a normal person" I tried to hide the excitement that grew within.

"In a weird twisted way yes, I guess" She said _I can't even tell not to get mingled with him, It will make me the worst hypocrite on the planet. _

"Enough vampire talk" I said straightening up "I need you to teach me how to control those thoughts, they are driving me mad, and at Fangtasia everybody just think about sex, sex and sex. You know how that feels like" I said clearing the table.

"We'll work on that" she said.

Our conversation got interrupted with someone knocking on the door loudly.

"Delivery for Miss Stackhouse" a man yelled. Sookie and I looked at each other.

"Probably for you Sook, I didn't order anything" I said as I start to clean the dishes.

A few minutes later, Sookie came back into the kitchen pushing a big cardboard box. It was as tall as her and seemed heavy enough.

"It's for you Belle" She said ending me an envelop.

_**More uniforms **_

_**Eric**_

"it's from Eric" I said smiling shyly.

"What is it?" She asked me looking around the box to find a way to open it. She pulled on a little hole on one side and the box fell open revealing a rack of clothes and smaller boxes.

"Oh my lord!" She said "clothes" She grabbed the sleeve of a jacket and pulled the tag "This one says $3500"

"This is crazy" I said looking through the clothes.

Around 5pm I started to set up the club for the evening. Ginger was already here cleaning the table.

"I am going at the back can you keep an eye for the handy man, he is suppose to fix the beer tap" Ginger said before disappearing.

I was standing behind the bar checking the bottles of True Blood. I took a look at the beer tap and push down the handle. Nothing came out. Quickly I looked under the counter and laid on my back looking up into the mechanism. It was the same kind as my previous job and the sucker always get clogged, sometimes a good kick was all it took. I thought I might have fix it or broke it even worst when I felt something brushing against my leg. I jumped and looked up to find Eric standing above me, his legs on either side of mine.

"You forgot to mention that on your resume" He said not moving an inch. I stood up and got stuck in a very tiny space between the counter and the vampire. While keeping his eyes anchored in mine he reached out and lowered the beer tap and clear liquid came out of it. "Impressive" He added stepping closer to me. "Belle" he said in a low whisper.

"Eric" I tried my best to match his tone. "I have work to do" I put my hand on his chest, his eyes following my movement. "Can I?" I asked wanting him to step away. He obliged slowly. "Do you want to help?"

He looked at me like I just asked the moon. I was messing with him of course he wouldn't help. He was Eric Northman for crying out loud. He was the oldest most powerful vampire in the state. Which made it even more surprising when he nodded and started to separate the O negative from the AB positive. I smiled and started to do the same, he looked so normal, even alive, standing in his jeans and black t-shirt.

"Do you like that thing?" I asked holding a bottle of True Blood.

"Not really, it keeps you fed but taste like nothing" he said with a shrug

"A bit like tofu" I added, he laughed.

"That I would not now, we didn't have tofu when I was alive"

"so you don't eat anything" I said, still looking down, his lip twitched "except.."

"people?" he said finishing my thoughts. "No"

"I can't imagine a world without chocolate chip muffins" He laughed and my heart broke.

Something told me that Eric was not use to do small talk, especially with humans, that only made him that much loveable.

"Maybe if Sookie saw that side of you, she would have considered by yours" I said looking away. I knew what I was doing; I wanted to know what were his feelings for my cousin before I even considered anything. I knew she was not attracted to him; she was convinced beyond the shadow of a doubt that her feelings were due to Eric's blood remaining in her system. She drew a pretty unpleasant picture of him in her mind. I think I hit a nerve, his jaws clenched together.

"Sookie was just a mean to an end, I have no interest in her" _I just want her blood_

"is that why you want me?" I asked.

In a second he was in front of me holding my arms tightly, to tightly actually.

"Stop peeking in my head" He threated. I swallowed hard and tried to move away.

"I can't help it" I said, "You are hurting me" he released me. "What are you so afraid of Eric? That I will find out the truth about you? Do you think I like being like this, hearing everything people think about me, about anything. I would give everything to make it stop, but you will never get anything from me if you try to get it by lying and hiding what you truly are."

We looked at each other for a minute.

"at first yes" He said after a while "you looked so beautiful and your smell was different, I wanted to know if your blood was as appealing"

"and now?" I asked, frankly I was a bit scared of the answer.

"you are the only human that doesn't play games around me, it's refreshing. I don't want you to go away, I would turn you right now if I wasn't concerned about being killed in the process" _oh dear!_ I thought, _turn me? Into a vampire_. My throat went dry and my heartbeat really high.

I stepped back and by accident I dropped a bottle of True Blood on the floor.

"Shit" I said automatically getting on my knees to pick the pieces of broken bottle. A tiny piece of glass punctured my thumb. "ouch" I shouted. My hands were covered in True Blood. Eric growled suddenly his fangs coming out. I quickly put my thumb in my mouth to stop the bleeding, testing the true blood by inadvertence. _Ew_ I thought, it tested like metal.

"you're fine, True Blood doesn't carry any diseases" he said grabbing my hand retracting his fangs.

"I know, I am just clumsy sometimes" I said as he stroke my wrist.

"how very human of you" I couldn't help but smile.

My hand felt quite warm against his cold skin, my eyes lost in his. I almost didn't notice the bright glow forming in the palm of my hand.

"What the hell!" I screamed stepping back from Eric as my hand was glowing like the sun. The warmth travelled to my forearm, up to my shoulders. "Eric" I cried, as I felt warmer by the second. He was looking at me in shock quickly my whole body was shinning. I grabbed his arm, as I felt dizzy. Abruptly I was transported to a place in the countryside, Eric was standing next to me looking like he just saw a ghost, we were standing in front of a church and as quick as it came it was gone. In shock I released him.

"What just happened?" he asked stunned

"I have no idea," I said looking at my hand that showed no sign of what just happened "it never happened before, what was that place?"

"Uppsala" He said in a whisper. "Where I was born"

"What?"

With a flash he was gone. Pam appeared a few seconds later.

"A beautiful blonde covered in blood" She said in a husky voice "did Chrismas come early this year?"

"Sorry, I will clean up" I said still in shock.

"Let Ginger do it, go get clean. I should be a crime to put that shit on those manolo blahniks" She said looking at my shoes.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I was covered in blood, it was frightening. I opened the tap and washed my hands. I grabbed a paper towel and started to clean up my shoes, in the box of uniforms sent by Eric was a pair of Manolo Blahnik black lace cut out boots. Most of the clothes were made out of leather or latex so I decided to start slowly, with a pair of jean short and a Fangtasia tank with those amazing boots. After tonight events, a boiler suit would have been a better choice. I looked up and suddenly Eric voice filled my head. I could barely hear his thoughts. I looked around and noticed the door to the basement. Eric was sitting on the last step at the bottom of the stairs, his face in his hand.

"Eric? Are you okay?" I asked standing in front of him. He looked up at me and stood.

"I felt my heart beat again" He said stepping toward me. "I don't know what you did, but for that few seconds, you made me human"

"This is impossible. How can I…" I took a step back with every step he made toward me

"you are going to taste my blood" He said as my back touched the wall. This place was filthy; I brushed my arm quickly to get the dust from the wall off my skin.

"I don't think it's a good idea, I have never tried V before" He put a finger on my lip and slowly pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"It's not a discussion" He said pushing me against the wall. "and my blood is not V"

I could feel the rush of blood surge through my body as his pressed up against mine,

the coolness of the wall against my back. I sucked in a breath as his mouth came closer to mine, our lips touching ever so lightly in the glare of the hallway light coming from upstairs. Eric put his hands against the sides of my face pressing more firmly against my mouth. He kissed my top then bottom lip, giving my bottom lip a playful nip as a devious smile showed upon my mouth. He looked deeply into my eyes, the color of the deepest parts of the ocean reflecting back at me. He kissed me waiting for permission to enter with his tongue, letting the urge to devour him slowly overtake my body.

I pressed our bodies closer together putting my arms around his waist my fists holding onto his shirt. I was lost in the feel of his lips against mine my mouth parted letting his tongue mingle with mine, the sensation bringing me to a new level of abandonment. As Eric deepened the kiss a slight moan escaped from my throat, giving me a pleasant chill down my spine.

I was reduced to a pile of mush when he stopped, he cut his finger on the tip of his fang letting a drop of blood pool in his fingertip. I trusted him, for reason unknown I did. Slowly I pressed my lips against his finger and wiped the blood away with my tongue.


	4. Chapter 4 High on V

**Hi Guys, Thanks for the reviews sorry for the delay I had a busy week. **

Eric's blood tested nothing like the True Blood, it was sweet and thick, it made my head spin. He was looking at me, waiting for anything to happen, but after a few seconds, nothing really changed.

He was holding on to me tightly when suddenly I felt my eyes rolling to the back of my head and was transported to a battlefield somewhere, I felt the pain, like a stab wound in my stomach, then all went dark, I came back to shallow grave, buried in the ground, I feeling of strength running through my body, the taste of blood, so much blood. A second later in France, Germany, Italy, New York, dead bodies around me, so much anger and darkness took over my mind, I wanted to kill, kill anything I could find. Pam was there, another man too. More blood, Jessica, Sookie's boyfriend Bill, Lafayette. Suddenly I was back in Fangtasia.

I came back to Eric as abruptly as I was gone. I realized that I just relived Eric's life in a few second, I felt his anger and thirst, I could feel the blood on my hands. I put my hands on his chest as I felt really dizzy, almost sick, a feeling of intense warmth appeared out of nowhere taking over my body, my skin irradiated of light similar as sunshine. Suddenly Eric got thrown against the wall on the other side of the room and groaned in pain. The light remained around me getting more intense until I couldn't see anything around me but sunshine, a tingly feeling took over me and I couldn't help but laugh.

My stomach, my jaw were aching, I slowly slide against the wall as I thought I might pee myself laughing. Nothing was funny; Yet everything was funny, my face felt numb and my finger tingly. Slowly the room went dark again and Eric was kneeling in front of me, looking rather concerned.

He had the most beautiful face I have ever seen, his blue eyes were sparkling like two gorgeous sapphire, his blond hair shined like the sun. He amazed me, I touch his cheek my eyes wide open, the contact between our skins created sparks. I could smell his scent, an odor like I never smelled before. Everything about him was beautiful.

"wooww" I said tears rolling down my cheeks as I ran my hand down his face, his neck, slowly going down to his arm. Eric's expression changed.

"Belle, you're high" he said releasing my arm letting me fall back against the wall.

"I know!" I shouted laughing even harder.

"We need to get out of here" He grabbed my hand and pulled me up my body crashing against his.

He dragged me to the parking lot and shoved me into his car. I pulled down the window and took a deep breath. Eww, I never smelled something like that before. I could smell everybody around me, every distinct perfumes, the air was intoxicating.

We drove for less than an hour. Eric was not one to respect the speed limit and I was not in any position to complain, I felt like in ride on Space Mountain after eating magic mushrooms.

We arrived at a house by a lake, Louisiana was full of tiny marrais and you really didn't want to go for a swim in them. The house was made of wood and looked like a chalet that you would find in the mountain.

"What are we doing here" I said stumbling out of the car "What am I doing here? This place stinks"

"Come" He said his voice cold and hard.

"Eric, you are so dull" I said rolling my eyes.

"And you are immature" He said, "now if you know what's good for you, get inside, now"

I followed him inside; the place was not at all what I would imagine when it comes to Eric's property. Everything inside was pretty, like Pam pretty; something tells me she was the decorator. Eric disappeared somewhere in the back and a second later a soft light came out of a few lamps scattered around the place. I went to take a seat in a big cream couch and sank into it.

"Are you kidnapping me?" I asked Eric as he was coming back from somewhere out back. He smirked.

"How about saving you, sounds more chevalresque don't you think" He took a seat next to me.

"Saving me? From what? You are the only one that wants to hurt me"

"I have no such intention, but you are special Belle, and before you can walk amongst other vampires, I need to find out why"

I stood up; Eric followed me with his eyes. I grabbed on the edge to the fireplace and sight.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I smiled, he was concerned, how very human of him.

"Everything is okay" I undid my ponytail and shake my head from side to side to give my hair some volume "I feel Fiinnee" I felt horny, really, really horny, I wanted him. "Do you feel like this all the time?" I said before walking slowly toward him, I put my left foot on the coach in between his legs and unzipped my boot slowly

"I don't know, I doubt it" He said looking intensely at me. Once my boot off I did the same with the other one

"I can feel everything around here, can you do that?" I took off my boot and placed my hands on his tights, sliding them up toward his pelvis "Can you feel me?" I said my face close to his "or is it more of a... scent" I positioned myself across his lap, running my fingers through his hair "I feel close to everything" my lips were just inches away from each others "there is no space between us"

"Trust me when I say, that there is nothing I want to do more with you than fucking all night long" He pushed me away and stood up a I fell in the couch. "but it wouldn't be a smart move for me to do so, you are obviously having a very intense reaction to my blood, I want you to want it and not just some vampire blood side effect"

Well that was very dumb of him, wasn't it, I thought, I couldn't understand him, what did he wanted for me, his thoughts were not showing any long term plan, at least not when he was with me, did he manage to do some kind of selection in his mind could he really compartmentalized. I knew from Sookie that her blood was like a drug to them, to him, but he couldn't drink mine, so why was he keeping me here.

"maybe you shouldn't have given me your blood then, because you will never know from now on" I got up the rush from his blood slowly fading away. I walked out of the house and looked at the moon above us, I heard a crack from the wooden floor telling me he was just behind me. I put my hands on the handrail surrounding the porch

"Du är ingenting tills spänningen i Kill bli din enda lag" I said low.

"Where did you get that?" he was closer to me than I expected

"What is it?" I asked

"It's old Swedish, it means, you are nothing until the thrill of a kill becomes your only law" He pauses like it was bringing back a bad memory. "My maker, Godric, said that to me after he turned me"

"I saw it, You were wounded in a battlefield, you… I was there, I saw it, and I saw everything.. I… there was so much blood"

"Vampires are not all sugar and spice and everything nice."

I turned around quickly and kissed him, he was obviously surprised, he was not expecting that move from me but he quickly grabbed my hips and deepened the kiss. After what seemed to be an eternity he stopped kissing me and leaned his forehead against mine.

"You can't hide from me Eric Northman, we are linked from now on. I know you, I know you more than you know yourself, so stop playing with me"

He put his hands on the sides of my face, the heated desire from earlier reigniting itself between the two of us. Eric now pressed me against the wall getting the upper hand on the position. I broke away pushing him a bit in order to grab his shirt and push it up over his head, hunger burning in his eyes for me. He put his hand under my head holding onto my hair as he leaned my head to the side to expose my neck. He gave me a playful bite where my jugular pulsed, a seductive cry coming out of my mouth. He moved his mouth further down, his lips grazing my skin.

His vision was blurred as he looked into my eyes, he could smell my want for him as he pushed down my shorts. I kissed him again fumbling with the buckle to his belt as he worked my panties down my legs. He hoisted me in the air placing his hands on my hips leaning our bodies more firmly against the banister as I wrapped my legs around him. I couldn't help but let out a cry as my back arched with the first sensations of him entering my body, Eric resting a second against my chest as he positioned the two of us better to drive himself deeper within.

I looked intently into his blue eyes as they stared back, my body riding his along a long and deep path. He increased the motion as he gave a little grunt with every thrust, sweat beading along his hairline. My cries turned into an erotic explosion as the first wave hit through my body, my muscles tightening firmly around him inside of me. He kept up the rhythm, as he was brought to the point of no return. He let out a muffled slew of curses into my neck as he tried unsteadily to keep their motion going not wanting to cut short my ride of delight.

A while later I fell asleep from sweet exhaustion next to Eric, it was quite a night, he lived up to my expectation in every way. The next thing I knew the sun was shinning threw the window. Eric was asleep next to me a ray of sunshine lightening his white skin across his back. I sat up quickly… that was not supposed to be all right.


End file.
